


Miracle

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Damon and Elena receive a happy surprise.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 1





	Miracle

Elena sighed as she opened the door of her and Damon’s home.  
It had been another busy day at work, she was beat. However, something had been niggling at her for a while.   
Damon was in the living room, playing a video game.  
“Hey babe.” Grinned Elena, sitting next to him.  
“Hey sweetheart.” Her husband smiled, kissing her. “Wanna play?”  
“Sure, how about a game of Mario Kart?” Suggested Elena. “I’m going to get a coffee.”  
“I’ll do it, you’ve been on your feet all day.” Offered Damon.  
As he stood up, Elena’s familiar scent drifted up to his nostrils. However, there was an unfamiliar smell mixed with it- something fresh and new.  
He frowned, and made his way into the kitchen and made them both a drink.  
Something made him feel led to fix his wife something to eat, her favourite meal in fact- a grilled cheese sandwich.  
A few minutes later, he made his way back into the lounge, and presented Elena with her meal.  
“Oh, thanks babe!” Beamed Elena.  
“You’re welcome.” He answered, and pecked her on the cheek.  
“Babe...” Said Elena, warming her hands on the coffee cup.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think that there’s a possibility that I’m pregnant. I’ve been feeling nauseous, lightheaded, and I’ve been craving venison blood. My boobs are kinda painful too.” Said Elena. “I think that I should take a test.”  
“Okay.” Replied Damon. “Your scent’s different, it’s fresher.”   
“Well, I got a test from work.” Elena said. “Oh... Damon...”  
“What?”  
“It was Stefan’s birthday two months ago today. And we got drunk and had sex in the car.”  
“ans with vampires, alcohol doesn’t mix well with contraception. Ah.” Damon connected the dots.  
“Exactly.”   
“Well, I’ve been pretty stressed recently, and sometimes I miss my periods when I’m stressed. So no need to panic just yet.”  
“Okay babe.” Replied Damon, and kissed her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Elena hurried upstairs, and did the test.  
Damon finished his drink and went upstairs two, hardly daring to believe that he was maybe going to be a dad.  
Elena was waiting for the test to show up when Damon entered the room.  
“Damon, I love you, whatever this test says. We can always look into adoption if you want, and-“  
Damon stopped her with a kiss. “I know that you’re nervous, my love. I am too, having a baby is a huge step for us. I love you, too.”  
Elena turned to the test, and gasped. The result was positive.  
“We’re having a baby Damon. We’re gonna be parents!” Elena grinned.  
“Elena, that’s... Amazing. This hasn’t happened for centuries... It’s a miracle!” Damon grinned, and meant down to kiss her belly, and then her lips.   
Elena smiled into the kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too-both of you.”


End file.
